Im a Believer mini Uchiha
by hyuugalove
Summary: 1st - Im a Believer - 2nd - Im a Believer once again - 3rd - Im a Believer mini Uchiha Sequel Oneshot There is nothing like a fatherly Uchiha - "Hinata I won't have my little princess prancing around declaring she can use kissy magic to fix everything"


The soft sobs of a blue haired infant echoed the walls of her family home. The young pouty faced girl clad in white sailor style dress had slipped on her Bonbon. After she was finished glaring at the offending stuffed rabbit the young girl sobbed a bit louder in order to notify her 'Mama' that she had indeed fallen and was in need of some attention.

Rushing from the kitchen the 3 year olds 'Mama' came to her rescue. The pink faced infant raised her hands motioning for her mother to pick her up from her spot on the wooden floor, to which her mother happily obliged.

"Sahena are you okay?" The blue haired infant was in her mother's arms, cheeks sporting tear marks and a pout, the young child's large doe like eyes widened as she answered her mother.

"Mama Bonbon twipped me on puwpose!" Sahena explained to her mother before returning back to glaring at the poor stuffed bunny.

Soft giggles was heard from the girls' mother's mouth. Sahena pouted once again for not being treated seriously.

The young heiress remembered what her 'Papa' told her when she started to go to daycare. He said 'Listen to papa princess, if anyone is mean to you tell daddy okay? And remember boys are smelly… they only want one thing so don't go near them ok! Because no one messes with princess uchiha" Only thing is when she asked her papa what boys wanted he went all red and said mama is gunna kill him. He still hasn't told her what they want. Ah well

But he never told her what to do if a stuffed bunny is mean to her? Noting that she will have to ask her papa this later she figured she could make the most of the situation and get a cookie of her mama. After all she was wounded in battle wasn't she?

"Oh honey it looks like you will need a band aid for that elbow of yours" after hearing her mamas motherly tone she glanced down at her wounded elbow and noticed she had grazed it. After noticing this she felt tears build up in her eyes.

"Mama im huwt!" the youngster cried

"Don't worry honey, we can fix it right up with magic" now this caught the 3 year olds attention… she always knew her mama was special but magic! Wow

"weally mama… what magicz?" the petite infant questioned

"Well sweetie, it's a really special magic. And someone needs to give it to you, then you can give it to someone" her mother's eyes danced with mirth at the amazed expression her daughter was giving.

"Mama mama gimme it!"

"Ok sweetie I will tell you… come close let me whisper it because it's a secret" exaggerating the importance of keeping it a secret her mother leaned forward and whispered in to her daughters ears.

Sahena's doe like eyes widened at this new revelation. After her mother finished sharing her 'secret' with her daughter she gently grasped at the young child's fragile elbow and gently pecked it just above the graze.

Smiling brightly her daughter giggled before clapping her hands and happily speaking.

"Mamamamam it weally works!" giggling some more the young girl jumped from her mother's lap and performed a small victory dance. Suddenly the two beauties heard the front door open and close. Signifying the return of 'Papa'

"O kaeri nasai Sasuke" Sahena witnessed her mother and father embrace before jumping up and down in excitement to share her new knowledge of magic with her father

"Papa papa guess what?" Sasuke turned away from his wife towards his hyper daughter before speaking.

"What shall I guess princess?" He questioned raising a eyebrow at his daughters expression.

"I wanna share kissy magic with someone!" his daughter's enthusiastic voice played through the house before she skipped to the back garden to play with her Gulpy because she was still mad at Bonbon 'what a mean bunny!' she thought.

Sasuke looked shocked for a second before his eyes widened a fraction, loosing his composure in a very unlike him, sasuke managed to spit out the first thing that came to mind.

"Your not sharing your kissy magic with anyone young lady" before he could follow his 'far-to-young-daughter-for-kissy-magic' he felt his wife's soft arms wrap around him.

"Sasuke you weren't complaining about kissy magic when it was me?"

Blushing slightly Sasuke replied. "That's different Hinata, your my wife"

"I wasn't your wife in pre-school… or High school"

"Hinata I won't have my little princess prancing around declaring she can use kissy magic to fix everything"

"Sasukeee" Hinata whined

Sasuke moved closer to his whining wife and placed his arms on her waist, leaning down towards his wife he couldn't help but think how lucky he was to have such a beautiful, loving wife. And to top it all off a wonderful and adorable 'So-not-using-kissy-magic' daughter.

"Sasuke I think I am going to have to use kissy magic on you too now!"

Sasuke smirked back at his wife causing her to blush. He moved his lips closer too hers. She could feel his breath on her face.

"Like father like daughter what can I say" was his reply before he devoured her lips in a passionate and loving kiss. Both had the same thoughts… Yeah kissy magic definitely does exist.

Meanwhile Sahena walked back in to the living room witnessing her parents practice 'kissy magic'

"ewww kissy magic is iky!"

Her parents broke from their embrace and turned towards their daughter.

"And don't you forget that young lady" was Sasuke's reply


End file.
